Racks for supporting bottles, particularly wine bottles, are known in the art. These racks ordinarily take the form of supports which cradle the bottle at two locations along the bottle. One of these locations is near the shoulder of the bottle and the other is near the bottom of the bottle. The racks support the bottle in a position so that the neck is lowered and the contents of the bottle are in contact with the cork which seals the bottle. This is to insure that the cork remains moist, because a dried-out cork is difficult to remove and may crack during removal.
After a wine bottle has been opened it should be stored in a refrigerator, and if the bottle is resealed with a cork, the bottle should be stored in such a position that the cork is kept moist. On the other hand, if the bottle is not resealed with a cork, such as in the case of a bottle having a threaded cap, the opening should be elevated so that the wine does not come into contact with the cap, and leak due to a poor seal.
The racks of the prior art are used to store a plurality of bottles and are not adapted to be placed on the shelf of a refrigerator. If an open wine bottle is simply laid on a shelf, the cork will be kept moist only if a large amount of wine remains in the bottle, and the bottle will roll and be an inconvenience. Storing a bottle with a threaded cap, upright is many times impossible in the usual refrigerator, since the selves are too close together.